


Not Yet

by neednot



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Hotel Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: Sequel to 'Going With the Flow'She wants her to remember this. She wants Stella to wake up in the morning and look at the marks on her body as she’s getting dressed and think of Reed fucking her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive, everyone! Enjoy the smut!

_Not yet._

Reed lies on the bed, shivering pleasantly, still coming down from the orgasm Stella gave her only moments before. And then Stella isn’t on top of her and the absence of her weight is a cold shock through Reed. She sits up, draws her knees to her chest, suddenly, achingly aware that she is naked and in bed with another woman.

“Where are you going?” she asks.

Stella turns, blonde hair cascading down her back, still in her lingerie. “I’m not leaving,” she says, a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. “I’m just getting something I think you’ll like.”

“Oh,” Reed sighs, and lets herself fall back on the bed. “In that case…”

Stella laughs, throatily, and Reed lets herself sink into the bed. The pillow smells like Stella’s perfume, and she inhales, comforted. When she opens her eyes again Stella is standing over her. Reed moves so she can get on the bed, and then Stella is straddling her. The sight makes her mouth water.

“What did you get?” Reed asks.

“You’ll see,” Stella says, and then she bends down and begins to gently nip on Reed’s collarbone. Reed moans, arching her back, pressing her hips into Stella. Stella’s hand trails over her stomach, down lower, and then Reed hears a telltale buzzing.

She can’t help it. She laughs.

“A vibrator?” she says.

“You didn’t think I spent my nights alone with just my hand, did you?”

“Truthfully, I never imagined it,” Reed says.

Stella laughs throatily. “Really now?”

She brings the vibrator out from behind her back, and Reed watches hungrily as Stella places it between her own legs and begins to make small circles with it. She never imagined it before but she’s imagining it now, Stella alone, caressing herself. It’s a small bullet vibrator, but powerful—Reed can feel it where Stella is pressing against her own thigh.

Stella tips her head back, throat exposed, eyes heavy-lidded as she gasps. Reed reaches out, unable to stop herself, wanting to take the vibrator in her own hands and make Stella moan herself.

But Stella’s free hand encircles her wrist before she can.

Their eyes meet. And it’s burning heat and fire and passion and Reed sits up, moves so her mouth meets Stella’s and her hands tangle in the thin hair. Stella’s legs wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

She shifts, placing the vibrator between them, maneuvers herself so it’s on Reed’s clit as well as her own. Reed gasps at the sensation. And then Stella’s moving and friction is building between them and Reed’s digging her nails into Stella’s shoulder blades, marking her.

Her brain flashes to the scratches on the body in the morgue and before she can think or process what she’s doing she drags her nails lightly down Stella’s back.

Stella gasps, and Reed wants nothing more than to hear that sound again. She moves so Stella disentangles her legs from her and then presses her down onto the bed, one hand encircling her wrists. The vibrator has fallen down onto the comforter, and Reed reaches over and switches it off.

“It’s your turn,” Reed says. She makes her way down Stella’s body, pausing to kiss and suck at bits of exposed flesh, enjoying the way Stella shivers under her.

She hooks one finger in Stella’s lacy underwear, looks up at her for permission. Stella nods, and then her underwear is down, and Reed presses her palm against her.

“You’re wet,” she murmurs, and dips her head down between Stella’s legs, savoring. It’s not her first time with a woman, no, but it’s her first time with Stella Gibson, and if it is the last time then she wants to enjoy it as much as she can.

Stella is awfully, frustratingly quiet. Reed pauses and looks up at her.

“Everything all right?” she asks, lazily trailing a finger between her legs. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Stella looks at Reed with swollen lips, heavy-lidded eyes. “What, you want me to be loud?”

Reed’s heart thumps in its chest.

“I want to make you scream,” she says huskily. “Like you did for me. I… I want you to mark me.”

She doesn’t miss the moan that escapes Stella’s lips at her words.

“Come here,” Stella says, and Reed is all too happy to oblige, her legs tangling in Stella’s, their lips crashing together. Stella draws a hand down Reed’s back and Reed moans into her mouth, so she draws down harder.

“I want you to fuck me,” Stella says, her lips centimeters from Reed’s ear.

There is no please, no begging. Reed knows that’s not what she’ll get from her, not tonight.

(Though later, later she wants to try, she wants to deny Stella everything until she is begging Reed--)

Reed touches Stella, lightly, finger encircling her clit, enjoying the shallow rise and fall of Stella’s chest as she does so, her response to the lightest of Reed’s touches. After a minute she slips a finger in and a gasp escapes Stella’s lips so she inserts another, building up a steady rhythm, watching the response.

“Vibrator,” Stella pants, and Reed leans over and hands it to her, never stopping her steady rhythm. Stella turns it on and Reed watches as she circles her own clit with it as Reed fucks her. God, she’s so wet. And here is Stella, splayed below her, and Reed wants nothing more than to devour her whole.

She inserts a third finger, pressing harder against Stella, faster. Stella gasps, dragging her nails hard down Reed’s back. Reed moans. She bends so her lips are at Stella’s collarbone, sucking and then biting, harder than intended. When Stella doesn’t stop her she does it again.

She wants her to remember this. She wants Stella to wake up in the morning and look at the marks on her body as she’s getting dressed and think of Reed fucking her.

“Reed—”

Reed moves her hand faster, bites at her collarbone. She can feel Stella tensing beneath her, knows she’s close to breaking.

She moves and sucks on her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, feels Stella clench around her hand as she cries out. Keeps moving her hand through Stella’s orgasm as she rides it out, pulls back when Stella’s breathing finally slows.

The room is suddenly quiet when Stella turns the vibrator off, the only sound their tandem breathing. Reed’s back stings, and she looks at the darkening marks on Stella’s collarbone. She should go. Back home, back to her husband, her children, her other selves.

But here, in this moment? She wants to lie there and be a woman who made Stella Gibson come, nothing more.

She’s already thinking of the next chance she’ll get to be that woman again.


End file.
